


Kissing With Fists

by nonky



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 05:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17739560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonky/pseuds/nonky
Summary: Prompted by krilymcc on LJ: Kara/Lee, I’d rather fight with you than make love to anyone else





	Kissing With Fists

There was a spongy reverb under her knuckles when she struck Lee instead of a wall or piece of furniture. It was somehow satisfying, like the energy she had thrown out hitting him had come back up through her arm and buzzed along her muscles and veins until it zipped all the way back to her heart.

She'd busted open her heart and knuckles on that man more times than she could count. It was getting to be such a habit he didn't even have to be in the same place and she was punching him in every goading spin of the punching bag.

That was the proof they had of existing as Lee and Kara, not Starbuck and Apollo. That was the legacy of their years of struggling not to be down each others' pants and humping away their claim to honour. They would never marry and move into a little house. They would never have children or pets. They would never stop fighting.

It was a better legacy than she'd expected, and one she probably hadn't earned. It was the shiny coins on her eyes to pay her way on the Styx; round trip. It was something to tell her mother if there was no forgiveness of issues in the afterlife, just more of the same accusations.

Kara could lick her lips and part them gently to scent him through Galactica's massive suspirations of recycled air. She could identify him by the joint of his fingers. She could demoralize him by averting her eyes, or build him up by smiling.

All the times they wanted to kill each other, it was just the closest to "til death do us part" they could. She knew it was nothing to be proud of, but Kara wasn't ashamed in the least.


End file.
